


Pretense

by lokesurie



Series: Sprints [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokesurie/pseuds/lokesurie
Summary: "He desperately wants to indulge in Blue's demands. He wants nothing more than that. His fantasies of Blue being his aren't new - they've haunted him for years. But more than any sort of physical intimacy, it's a connection that he seeks. It's a fulfillment that'd go beyond simple physical pleasure that he's looking for. It's a promise of them belonging with each other that he wants. It's the confirmation of Blue wanting him for who he is that he needs. It's the intensity of his sentiments being returned, it's Blue's love, that he longs for."-Red's pining, and Blue has an offer.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Sprints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> hi!   
> sometimes i do sprints to practice my writing (I set a timer and write as much as I can in a limited amount of time) and i found this again and figured i could post it   
> the prompt was: "kiss as a lie"

"So, what do you say?" Blue asks, his eyes sparkling with something Red can't really pinpoint. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Red asks, doing his best to not let his growing concern taint his voice. 

"Red, Red, Red." His friend sings, settling himself on Red's lap and placing his arms around his shoulders. 

From this close, it's quite difficult to ignore the effect Blue has on him. The lights are dimmed - it's a party, after all - and among the dancing bodies, among the false darkness subdued by weird neons and flashlights that reverb all around them, among this crowd where they still found a way to be just the two of them, like it always ineluctably ends up when it comes to them both, Blue seems to shine. He seems to glow, with his face glistening with pearls of sweat, with the light in his eyes that might as well never go out, with his bright, bright smile - and Red's compelled to stare, he can't look away, not like he wants to anyway - but Blue's really beautiful, and it's getting harder and harder to ignore. 

"I know you want this. I can see the way you're looking at me. There's nothing wrong with indulging yourself, you know. I'm offering." He winks, then adds, somehow more serious. "I want this too." 

Red feels his breath getting erratic. Blue's voice is affecting him. Blue's words are affecting him. Blue's whole being is affecting him, once again, just as he always has, and just as he always will, probably. But it wouldn't be fair to accept his friend's offer. Not like this. Not when the sky of Blue's eyes finds itself covered by the clouds of alcohol, not when it doesn't hold significance like he wants it to have. Not when it would all be a lie. 

"You're not even sober, Blue." Red finally says, looking away. 

Blue bursts out in laughter as if Red had just uttered the most hilarious joke he's ever heard.  
  
"So?" He replies when he's calmer, still amused. "You're exaggerating. I'm not drunk - I'm tipsy. I'm lucid enough to think, and to consent. Is that what you're worried about? 

Blue snorts. "You're adorable." He says, then pinches Red's nose - for good measure, Red imagines. He doesn't really understand Blue when he gets like this. 

Upon Red's silence - he's trying to look at anywhere but Blue, and he can literally feel Blue's annoyance growing at that - Blue loudly sighs, his giggles long subdued by what he guesses might resemble resignation. The music of the room rings loudly in his ears, and he can feel its beats resonate throughout his body. Not for the first time since they arrived at the party, he wishes he could be elsewhere. 

"Red." Blue tries again. 

"What." 

"Look at me, please?" 

Reluctantly, Red obliges. Blue's smiling at him. Genuinely, it seems. 

"It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought it could be fun, nothing more than that." 

Blue thinks a little more, for just a second, then speaks again. 

"It wouldn't change anything, I promise. But your comfort matters to me too, so I'll back off if you want me to."  
  
Red feels his heart ache. He desperately wants to indulge in Blue's demands. He wants nothing more than that. His fantasies of Blue being his aren't new - they've haunted him for years. But more than any sort of physical intimacy, it's a connection that he seeks. It's a fulfillment that'd go beyond simple physical pleasure that he's looking for. It's a promise of them belonging with each other that he wants. It's the confirmation of Blue wanting him for who he is that he needs. It's the intensity of his sentiments being returned, it's Blue's love, that he longs for. 

But he doesn't know if another opportunity like this one would present itself again. 

And perhaps Blue's right, and that there's no harm in having fun, just this once. Perhaps he could convince himself, and trust Blue's judgement. Perhaps he could pretend, for both Blue's and his sake, that he could content himself with whatever arrangement Blue wants them to have, that this route they're taking - friends with benefits, or whatever - could very well suffice. 

Eventually, Red speaks again. 

"No, you're right, I guess." 

He tentatively smiles - does his best to believe that this is the right idea - and brings a steady hand on Blue's left -warm- cheek.  
Blue beams in delight, the light in his eyes coming across as igniting with pure joy - a pretend beatitude only alcohol provide, Red muses. 

"You sure?" Blue asks, eyes wide in excitement. 

Red takes a deep breath - he can feel his heart beat along with the music of the room but he doesn't know if it's fear or eagerness - and nods, decided. 

"Yep." He adds, for good measure. 

Blue reaffirms his grip on Red, lacing his uncovered arms around his neck in a secure embrace. Red shivers at the touch. 

"Don't worry," Blue says, leaning in, "it's just friends having fun." 

Red's too tantalized by the sight of Blue being within so close reach to properly let the truth of this lie sink in.

It's still - after all - a beautiful lie. That's the only thing he can think as Blue seals their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm ginkght or lokesurie on tumblr if you want to chat!


End file.
